redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sable Quean
Maybe the book will be about Lady Sable Brock, the ancestor of Lord Brocktree and apperently the queen of Mossflower some time before Verdauga Greeneyes took over. :No evidence to suggest this. --LordTBT Talk! 02:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Perhaps it will. Never thought of that (but shouldn't badger ladies spell Queen correctly?). But if it's a new villain, I hope she's going to be eviler than the Korvus Skurr. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 14:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC)--- -Clockworthy Talk! 14:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) A wurrier mole! Hurr, 'tis abowt toime, boi moi tunnel! We moles've been unnerepresented in the wurrier category fer far too long, bo urr!FlinkyTheStoat 15:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm . . . This sounds promising. I know BJ won't dissapoint us, not after 20 years of experience! Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah!! Slavers! About time . . . wo-hoo!!!!!!! YAY Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Wow Already there's a short summary for it.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I know waht you mean. I know what you mean, clockworthy. Korvus Skurr was pretty lame.. But this sounds promising indeed! --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 05:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm sounds like Matimeo Prard Grrr... 16:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) A little...--Martin II Want to race? 16:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Since it takes as long as it is to write this book, I have high expectations for Brian Jacques. If it takes as long as it is to write it, he must have something prepared. Thurrn the Ranger 21:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :The book has probably been completed for some time now, there are other unknown reasons as to the delay. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:30, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhh, stop sending summaries!! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED!!!!!!! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 01:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :This page, like all book pages, has a spoiler warning at the top of the page. You read at your own risk. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I was just about to come here and comment on the Mattimeo similarities. ----Clockworthy Talk! 02:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we will se Mariel and Dandin again! [[User:Thurrn the Ranger|Thurrn the Ranger 20:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I hope so Thurrn! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 20:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) This will be set after Doomwyte, after Mariel and Dandin die.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Awwwww man!! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 21:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I've been waiting for it to come out since around winter. That was when I finished the entire series. I started over again!! Can't wait for it to come out. By the way, anybody noticed that this is the second book in a ROW where there's gonna be an underground lair? That's also another similarity to Mattimeo. Those rat dudes were creeeeepy. Hope its as good as Mattimeo! I loved that one. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Unless you know something I don't, we have no way of knowing what the time setting is for the book. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oh well, I mean two in a row in publishing order. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 04:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC)